


Not So Difficult

by lynxyne



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Kinda AU, M/M, boring coming out story to start a series thingy, ftm aoba, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxyne/pseuds/lynxyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of a series I'm making about a transgender Aoba and a huge nerd named Koujaku who kinda helps him throughout.  Aoba comes out to Koujaku about his gender and finds that maybe it wasn't as hard as he thought it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Difficult

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calvin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Calvin).



> Sorry if this is crappy, I mostly just wanted to get started with this series. I know coming out stories is the most cliche and boring way to start something, but I figured I could've done worse. I could've started with angst, or something. God knows there's enough of that to go around with all fic revolving around trans* individuals. (I'm going to try to make this series a bit fluffier, just to be self indulgent.) I didn't have any beta reader and I'm tired and sick, so if you see any errors, just tell me!

Aoba and Koujaku had definitely been friends for a long enough time, having known each other probably since they were about 5 years old, but that didn’t make Aoba any less nervous about telling the other boy about something as personal as this, about his gender. In fact, it might have made him a it more nervous, know that he thought it through. Koujaku had known him almost all of his life, (at least the parts that mattered at all) so what if he decided that something he did in the past made everything he was working towards now invalid?  
I mean, as of then, Koujaku didn’t even know he was Aoba yet. It was something Aoba decided on his own after a lot of research and a year of consideration, really, and up until now he was to nervous to tell anyone. He was a boy, and it was odd to think to himself that most people didn’t even see him as that yet. It felt so real to him, yet the only people he’d told he was male (despite his unfortunately female characteristics and being assigned as female at birth,) would have been his grandma and some people he’d met on lgbt+ supportive forums he found while he was looking for friends who has similar stories to his own. It turned out he definitely wasn’t alone, although at first he was only able to find friends who were way over his own age and had already started to get treatment. He loved those people as well, but he had to admit it made him a bit jealous to see them already being so far in making themselves comfortable in their own bodies. He knew it was mainly because he was only 11 and they were so much farther in life with him in general, but that itself still didn’t erase the jealousy that spread throughout his body when his friend had to pause the chat because they were taking their hormones, or whatever. He couldn’t even get them yet, but even still.  
Hesitantly, Aoba tapped Koujaku on the shoulder, receiving a quiet “hm?” before the black-haired boy actually turned to look at him inquisitively. “I wanted to tell you something, and it’s important, so please don’t treat it like a joke. I’m a boy.”  
Koujaku laughed before realizing the seriousness on the others face and biting his lip. “What do you mean? I’ve known you almost all my life, I know you’re a girl. You’re really pretty, too. Is this because of what those guys said to you the other day about how you almost don’t look like a girl? I’ll beat them up, I swea-“

Aoba shook his head and frowned at the other, effectively stopping Koujaku in his tracks. “A…Are you sure? You’re not a bad girl, you know. If you wanted to be more feminine, you could be. It wouldn’t be hard. You’re not ugly.”  
Huffing at that comment, Aoba shook his head yet again. “Stop thinking that it’s about my appearance, you idiot. I get that I’m cute or whatever, but that doesn’t make me any less of a boy. That’s why I just have to rock what I got, I guess. Do you understand?”  
The other thinks for a moment, biting down on his lip. Is he really going to let his best friend slip away like this? Not that she’ll really be that different, but what if she gets hurt because of it? Of course she can take care of herself, but even so, sometimes he gets worried. He doesn’t want her hurt. He can’t stop her from doing this, but maybe Granny Tae will be against it, too? He’s sure she’d listen to Granny. She knows that it’d be ridiculous to go against her, since she’s practically an all-knowing God or something.  
“And before you even ask, because I know you’re probably thinking it, Granny is ok with it. I told her first and asked if I should tell you, actually. She thought I could trust you with this. Please don’t prove her wrong, she’d be so ticked with you.”  
Scratching the back of his head, Koujaku sighs. So much for that one. “Fine. Should I start calling you he, then? Do you want a different name, or something?”  
Aoba smiles widely, giving Koujaku a hug and struggling not to cry or something because of how giddy he is. Pulling back, he holds out a hand. “Aoba.”  
Taking Aoba’s hand in his own, he smiles, giving it a firm shake. “Im Koujaku. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Aoba.”  
Aoba discovers maybe he never should have worried about it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> and that was the moment that koujaku realized hes probably gay, the end


End file.
